


Destiny

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Near Death, Rust Renegades, Torchbearers, combiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: The time it was the Matrix that lit Pyra Magna's darkest hour.





	Destiny

It had been a raging battle. The flames grew around them, feeding on the fallen bodies of their comrades, some still alive but others had joined the All Spark.  
  
_Too soon_ , Pyra Magna thought. Luckily, though she couldn't see them, she felt through her gestalt bond that her Torchbearers were alive. She didn't know just how alive they were, however.

She was a different story. Alive, yes, but for how long? Her chassis was blown through and her spark was exposed, shrinking rapidly. Wires poked out of every limb on her body, and she didn't dare move.

Pyra was dying. And she would leave this world the same as she came: through the Way of Flame.

Through her mostly damaged optics she saw a bright beam of light.

The All Spark? Likely.

Pyra Magna knew resistance to such things was futile. Solus would claim bots at the second of their death. Pyra could only hope that she wouldn't yet be reunited with her Torchbearers.

Pyra closed her optics as it neared. They were too sensitive to look at such an artifact, especially after she took a hit to the helm.

" _Pyra_..." her audials picked up on the whisper. Was it a whisper? Perhaps it was a scream. She couldn't distinguish the two.

"The Way of Flame has brought you here," the voice said again. It became familiar to her now. It...it was hers. No, not just hers. It was the grand voice of Victorion. "And it will lead you to your destiny."

She was delusional.

"And that destiny is not death."

She relit her optics. What?!

That was when she realized. The AllSpark was not before her, no. This was the Matrix of Light that presented itself to her. ( _Where_ _was_ _Optimus_? She wondered. _Was he hurt? Was he dead?_ )

"That destiny is to become a _god_."

She opened what was left of her chest cavity, (Or did the Matrix?), and completely bared her glowing spark to the Matrix.

It pushed towards her, almost magnetically (though she knew the pull could not be described by the simple matter of science), and snapped around her spark, a pulse of energy and light flying out in every direction.

Optimus's soldiers have told her that the Matrix, when it bonded to him, was painful.

Pyra Magna did not have the same experience.

The Matrix fit snug inside her chest, pulsing wondrous energy inside her body. Her chest cavity closed, fully healed, her mind cleared up. Her audials and optics worked like they never had, and she picked up every movement around her. The wires connected inside her body, her plating snapping back into place,

Pyra Magna arose. She walked with confidence, a certainty. She knew that she would one day carry the Matrix of Light, and Pyra was rarely wrong.

As she pulled herself from the crater she was in, she spotted Stormclash and Skyburst raining ammunition from above. Jumpstream and Dustup were in a ditch, servos clasped together and quickly praying to Solus that they both walk out alive. Rust Dust bounced on wreckage to avoid the fire.

"Torchbearers!" She yells over the sounds of battle, her first command as a Prime. "Light the way!"

Her soldiers stared at her in disbelief. Everybody did. She could hear Optimus' name in the crowd. They were most likely wondering what had happened to him.

It didn't take long to become Victorion. Her soldiers and herself willed themselves together, like they always had.

The battle ended quickly afterwards. Her opponents retreated quickly after Pyra Magna summoned her team together, and those that didn't were taken down.

Victorion set out on a new mission: locate Optimus. She didn't think he was worthy of the Matrix, but that didn't mean she didn't respect him.

Optimus was alive. He was inspecting the gaping hole in his chassis, and then looked up at her angrily.

"You took the Matrix from me!" Optimus yelled.

She gave a silent order for her team to detach. Once they were, Pyra Magna stood tall, her team behind her.

"I did no such thing, Optimus. The Matrix came to me in the moments before death," Pyra Magna said. "It would seem that you are truly a false Prime."

"The Matrix glowed when I stepped into Caminus, Pyra Magna."

Pyra remained calm. "How can you be certain that it would not have shone with any other carrier? Perhaps Caminus itself reawakened it."

Optimus sighed, after a long moment of looking down at his emptied chest. "Pyra Magna, I...apologize. You are truly worry of the Matrix."

Pyra Magna stares directly into his optics. "I know."

"So," Rust Dust asks her as they walk away, smiling. "Should we call you Pyra Prime?"

"My current name fits just fine, Rust Dust."

Then they disappeared through Caminus's space bridge. 

 


End file.
